Vesperia Strike: Return to Zaphias
by marinerecon
Summary: Desert Strike/Tales of Vesperia Crossover. When the Council and Commandant Alexei seize the throne and takeover the Zaphias Empire, its up to a large group of heroes to help take down this tyrant ruler. These men and women are ready along with their Apache Attack Helicopters and the newest fighting force of the empire that makes sure justice is done fast and right.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf. I only own my OCs and that's it. Also please send reviews to me at the bottom of the page. Simply click the review button at the bottom and type up any comments or concerns you have about this crossover. Enjoy.**

Prologue

In the Zaphias Empire…

In a sudden turn of shocking events, Imperial Knight Commandant Alexei Dinoia and the Council pulls off a coup that sends the two young heirs, Prince Ioder Argylos Heurassein and Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein, into exile and claims the throne of the Zaphias Empire for himself. The Council officially announced the public execution of both deposed heirs to show an example of what would happen to those standing in the way of their new rulers. However, one thing prevented the execution and saved Ioder and Estellise from death. One thing that also scared the crap out of Alexei and the Council…

The day of the execution…

The Lower Quarter was in uproar as the carriage containing Estellise and Ioder trotted through. The Royal Guards used their swords to keep the rioters at bay in order to keep the people from rescuing the two heirs. Ted and Hank watched from the second floor of the Inn as the carriage arrived at the fountain where the Guards had set up a platform for the beheadings. The carriage stopped and two Guards roughly pulled Estellise and Ioder out and began dragging them to the stand. The executioner held his axe tightly as the two heirs gloomily marched up the stairs.

Lady Estellise had her head lower, her pink hair hiding her crying and tears from the crowd of people. Ioder looked grim as well, however, there was this strange glint of hope in his eyes. Alexei smirked from his private stand, feeling satisfied about what would happen soon. The crowd went silent when one of the Royal Guards lifted his visor up to speak.

"People of Zaphias. Today will be a moment of history for these two exiles will receive their deserved punishments in the price of blood. This is a lesson for everyone who even has the idea of standing in the way of King Alexei Dinoia and the Council. There will be…" As the Guard continued his speech, the crowd began to hear something in the distance. The sound was a small buzzing noise that slowly grew louder and louder as it got closer. Then a wind started to kick up, causing even more confusion and concern. Alexei noticed this issue and began to question what the heck it was. The sound was loud and it could only be described as mechanical and thought to be a sword cutting through the air continuously with no end. He was about to order the Royal Guards to investigate when something happened.

A strange object moved overhead in the air above the fountain. A small series of flashes appeared from under it, followed by series of sounds and a rain of small goldish-colored cylinders. Instantaneously, the executioner and the two Royal Guards on the platform disappeared into clouds of blood, causing panic among the crowd of forced observers. People began to flee, knocking over Guards, stands and other items. Meanwhile something on the belly of the flying object opened and down came a ladder with a person on it.

The person wore a strange green suit with gray gloves and a gray helmet with a black visor over their eyes. The person grabbed both Ioder and Estellise under one arm and the three were pulled back inside the flying object. However this isn't what terrified Alexei. It was the object itself. It was a narrow body with short fins on the back and fins holding cylinders and strange looking arrows up in the center. A small looking object was under the front of the object and it was turning every where like an evil eye. The object had a small upright wheel on the back and two wheels near the front. Also a moving circle in the center above the object and a sideways one in the back kept it airborne as it began to circle around the area. Finally after a few moments, the object flew away in the direction it came from and the sounds soon disappeared with it, leaving a bloodied and torn stage as well as a certain self-proclaimed king with a mess in his pants.

Inside the Flying Object….

"OH PLEASE DON'T EXPERIMENT ON US! WE'RE TOO YOUNG AND NICE TO DIE!" Both Ioder and Estellise begged, eyes closed, while sitting on a metal bench inside the flying object. However they stop and open their eyes when they hear laughter from the person who pulled them in. The man was holding his stomach while banging his fist against the side of the metal wall, laughing hysterically.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, ha ha ha! Ca-Captain! Did you hear what those two said! HA HA HA HA! Oh that's hysterical! I think my kidneys hurt from laughing so hard! Oh my God! Oh! Oh my God! Ha ha ha….." The man said between laughs, earning a reply from a voice coming up front inside the object.

"You better not be banging on the sides of my bird, Lieutenant Michaels! You know how much I hate it when she gets damaged by enemies and friends, Keith!" This voice caused Lieutenant Keith Michaels to frown in disappointment.

"Aw, come on, Dantes! Why do you have to be such a killjoy at times?" Michaels whined as he walked up towards the front of the object. The man in the front of the object was dressed the exact same way as Keith except he had painted a green spade on the sides of his helmet. He retorted while continuing to look forward out the big window in the front of the object.

"Hey! Thats Captain James Dantes Walsh to you, Tracker! So if you don't mind, but I need to fly us back to the _Brave Vesperia_ with you in the gunner's seat again!" The mention of this familiar name caused the two young heirs to perk up in recognition.

"Excuse me, Sir…" Estellise started off, not quite sure what to call the man up front, flying the object.

"It's Walsh, Lady Estellise. Captain James Dantes Walsh." The man introduced, still focused on directing the object.

"Oh, sorry, Sir Walsh, but did you say the name Brave Vesperia?" The young heiress continued her question, causing Tracker to turn his head.

"That's a big 10-4, Lady Estellise. It's the name of the ship and the group who uses it as their moving HQ. Oh, by the way, I'm Lieutenant Keith Michaels, but you can call me LT or Lieutenant or Keith or Michaels or Tracker, that's my call sign. The Captain goes by Walsh, James, Cap, Dantes, or even JD." The man replied before turning back towards the front again. Captain Walsh then touches a piece of metal thats near his mouth and begins to speak into it.

"_Brave Vesperia_, this is Gunslinger One. Packages are secured. We are approaching friendly waters and requesting an escort in case of unexpected hostiles. How copy, over?" Immediately a voice sounded off inside the flying craft, surprising Ioder and Estellise.

"Gunslinger One, this is _Brave Vesperia_. We copy your request. Aiheap One and Aiheap Two are in route for escort mission. Also good work on the rescue, Gunslinger One. You boys are in for a celebration down on the _Brave Vesperia_. So welcome home, over." Ioder looked out the window and spotted two other objects exactly like the one they're in appeared alongside them. A female voice sounded into the object.

"Gunslinger One, this is Aiheap One and Aiheap Two. We're here to escort you two boys home with the packages. Also you better save some of your cooking for both of us this time, Tracker." This got Michaels to start replying into his piece.

"Hey, I thought I took some aside and labeled it in a bag inside the fridge! Don't be getting upset at me if someone else doesn't know how to read, Chastel!" Michaels retorted as the craft suddenly started to lower along with the two escorts. Estellise looked out and saw that they were landing on a large gray metal ship that was as strange as the craft they were in. Upon landing, the big window opened and the two men helped Estellise and Ioder out of the craft. They looked around to see various men and women start to work on the three objects that were on the ship while a few others approached them. Two pilots, one from each escort, approached them while removing their helmets. They were twins, both with white skin, long red hair in a ponytail, and gold-colored eyes, however, the difference between them was that one had larger breasts than the other. Michaels removed his helmet, revealing his white face, short light brown hair, and brown eyes, as he began approaching them as well.

"Chastel! Hisca! You girls should meet the packages we brought home and to think that Alexei thought they passed their expiration date!" Michaels began, throwing his arms up in the air while having a big grin on his face. However the twins walked past him towards Captain Walsh, confusing Michaels as he puts his arms down and scratches his head.

"Nice flying out there, Dantes. Hisca and I were impressed about how you rescued Lady Estellise and Lord Ioder, Captain." Chastel, the "bigger" twin, commented with her sister, Hisca, nodding in agreement. The Captain removed his own helmet and revealed his suntanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Actually, Tracker was the one who nailed the two guards and the executioner that were practically standing inches away from the Prince and Princess. He should be the one to thank anyway. All I did was fly this bird to Zaphias and back." James replied, modestly, as he looked over his craft for any signs of damage. Satisfied that there was none, he walked back with the Aiheap Twins, Ioder, Estellise, and Michaels to meet the commander of the entire unit. However they stopped when he decided to meet them on the deck.

"Walsh, Michaels, Aiheap Twins! Excellent work you all did today!" The man said in a booming voice. The man was very tall and muscular with white skin and graying hair. He had an eyepatch over his left eye while his right eye was a bright green color. He was dressed in a black jacket over a khaki colored uniform while smiling at the group in front of him. He then looked at Ioder and Estellise, who both hid behind the Aiheap twins in fear of this new man. However he simply toned down his voice and continued again.

"Lord Ioder and Lady Estellise, welcome aboard the Frigate _Brave Vesperia_, a part of the Zaphias Empire Special Operations Fleet." The man raised his arm in the direction of the sea when he finished speaking. The two young royalties looked to see a vast fleet of metal ships of all shapes and sizes that surrounded the ship. Unknown to the lands of the Zaphias Empire, the rescue of Ioder and Estellise would be the first of many operations that would lead to the liberation of the land as well as the downfall of the cruel self-proclaimed king and the Council.


End file.
